


Mother's Day

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Heero would do anything for Relena not matter the cost, but with the new change in their relationship he finds himself face to face the ultimate challenge: Meeting Relena's Mother.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Mother's Day

She was nervous. He could tell by her posture and her lack of ability to sit still. It would have been comical if he weren’t so nervous as well. They had both stared death in the face numerous times and never, for even an instant, blinked away. He had faced armies of mobile suits and she rooms full of angry, stubborn men. She had been kidnapped and threatened and he had rescued her and billions of people under immeasurable pressure. This, however, was a new sort of challenge neither of them had ever faced before. The coming encounter could make or break them but he hoped, for her sake, it would go smoothly. He knew how much this meant to her.

“It’s going to be fine, you know.” It was a statement, not a question from the woman sitting in the leather passenger seat of the dark blue Lexus LC A195 convertible. Heero grunted in affirmation though his true feelings about it were far from “fine”. 

“I know this isn’t ideal, but we’ve been through far worse situations.” She continued. He glanced down at her hands which were tightly folded in her lap. Every now and again, she would fiddle with her fingers, giving away how she truly felt. He reached over and put his hand over hers and she allowed him to thread his fingers through hers. 

“Relena, It _will_ be fine.” He echoed her own words and saw her glance up at him. He offered her a small, warm smile and squeezed her hand. The look of uncertainty in her aqua eyes reminded him of the conversation they had had that led them to their current situation.

_It had been a day earlier in the month where he’d seen her face pale and her eyes hide something from him. He knew she had had a conversation with her mother. Mrs. Dorlan was a good mother to Relena. In fact, they spoke often and had luncheons whenever possible. Given Relena’s busy schedule it was not as often as either mother or daughter might have liked. Still, It wasn’t like her to keep things from him and he worried for her. Had the older woman said something to upset her? Had her mother found out about their new relationship and expressed distaste? Heero knew he wasn’t exactly what most mothers would want for their daughters. His entire relationship with Relena, right from their first meeting, had been as unconventional and weird as they came. Still, Heero knew how much Relena’s mother meant to her and was determined to be as good a man as he could be._

_When he had finally had the chance to ask Relena about the call, it had been the end of the day. He had followed her to their room and she kicked off her shoes. She discarded her blazer and he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck only to feel her tense and pull away. She was scared. Not of him, but of something._

_“Relena…?” He questioned, reaching for her._

_“My mother wants me to visit for Mother’s Day.” Heero noted her defeated tone. Usually she was more excited about her times with her mother._

_“And that is a problem?” Heero pressed, staying where he was. She shook her head slowly._

_“Normally no.” She made her way over to the bed where she sat down, hands folded in her lap. She sighed and looked up at him. “It’s what she had asked in addition that has me concerned.” Heero walked to her and sat beside her, taking her hand in his._

_“She wants to meet you Heero.”_

_“She has seen me many times.” Heero had had encounters with Maureen in the past, all of the casual and pleasant. Relena almost chortled at his words and he could tell she was holding back nervous tears._

_“But not like this.” Relena suddenly stood and walked away from him a few steps. “Heero, I have tried not to pressure you. You know I have tried to make this as easy and natural for you as I can. I never want you to feel pressured or trapped or coerced into anything. I love you just as you are, and I always have.”_

_“I know.” Heero stood up and walked to her, reached out to take her hands._

_“Heero, I hate to ask this of you. I know you’re not one for standing on ceremony and I love the way we are. We’ve never really put a label on what we are and we don’t have to, but my mother…” She paused and he thought he heard a sob as she looked down. “She wants to meet you in an official capacity on Mother’s Day. As my boyfriend. As the man I love.” Heero took in her words. He could not remember his mother and had had no maternal figure in his life, However, he knew how important this was to her. He wanted nothing more than to alleviate her fears and return her smile to her beautiful face. He closed the distance between them even more._

_“Ok.” She looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. His lips turned up in the smallest of smiles._

_“But, Heero…” He pulled her to him and let her bury her face in his chest. “What if she asks us questions we’re not prepared to answer? I can’t ask you to go through that, especially if you’re not ready.”_

_“Relena…” He tilted her head up to look at him. “It’s true that we don’t have a word for what we are yet. I cannot simply call you my ‘girlfriend’ because you mean so much more. I can’t call you my ‘lover’ either because that also is inadequate.” He paused and caressed her cheek with his thumb._

_“Then, what are we? What do we tell her?” He knew she wanted him to decide. As with all things in their relationship she was putting the power in his hands to draw the lines or walk away. Had she been afraid that meeting her mother in an official capacity would scare him off? He smiled._

_“I don’t have a word for what you mean to me, Relena. I don’t think such a word exists.” She chuckled softly at this and he leaned forward and kissed her briefly before pulling back to look in her eyes. “I do know that you are my life. Whatever term the world wishes to use doesn’t matter.” She kissed him then, fully and passionately which led to another session of love making. After which, she looked at him, eyes peaceful as she smiled._

_“So, Heero Yuy, Will you meet my mother as my ‘boyfriend’?”_

_“I suppose that term will have to suffice.” Heero chuckled and kissed her nose._

_“Good,” she began, “Because introducing you as my heart would be far too cheesy.” They made love again after that and fell asleep content in their new understanding._

They rolled up the drive and parked in front of the entrance. Heero opened his door, stepped out, walked around and helped her out of the car, placing her hand securely in his and the other into the small of her back as he helped her forward. He took the briefest of moments to pull her close to him, burying his face in her neck to breathe in her scent: lavender-vanilla and roses. He couldn’t help but place a soft kiss on the delicate skin. She let out a soft, nervous chuckle as she gently pushed away. He understood why. Maureen knew they were involved; that was the whole point of the visit. She did not need to know just exactly how intimately they were involved, however and thus he knew a proper distance should be kept. 

They walked to the door, hand in hand, with each step they drew strength form one another. It was not until he stood on the front stoop of her mother’s mansion, her childhood home, that he began to feel a little of the pressure he had tried to deny. In spite of his nerves, this was but a small example of the lengths he would go for her. She looked stunning in her starched blue sundress, her honey-colored hair twisted into a side-do that left a tantalizing sight of her long slender neck exposed. Around her neck was the pendant he’s given her for her birthday last year in lieu of a teddy bear. He gave it to her on that particular night; the night where everything changed between them.

_They had been lying there, in her bed, between her satin sheets, hands entwined, foreheads touching when she looked into his eyes and smiled. She had always known how to look at him to stir feelings inside him he never knew he’d been capable of._

_“I love you.” She whispered softly, blue eyes sparkling with tenderness and sincerity._

_He reached up and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face tenderly and she had closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. She was so perfect: soft, warm and inviting, yet never placed any demand or pressure on him. When she said ‘I love you’ she never expected to hear him say it back; never asked him to. He could come and go as he pleased-which had been less and less often. The more he had been near her, the more he needed to be there. The more he held her, kissed her, made love to her... the more he realized how large a part of him she had become. So accepting and understanding… it was more than he deserved and yet, when he was with her, he felt like he could actually be the man she saw in him._

_She had told him she loved him many times before, usually when she thought him asleep or otherwise preoccupied, but he always heard. This time had been different. Not for her, but for him. This time, as those words spilled from her irresistible lips, he felt the truth of them so deep that his soul finally accepted them… and acknowledged that he felt it too._

_He loved her with all that he was and as the morning light played magically across her face, he smiled and whispered it back._

_“I love you, too…”_

_He had expected the flash of surprise, even the smile of joy, but the tears had been a shock. He sat up and leaned over her, his form covering hers as her lashes fluttered against her cheek and the tears slid down her silken skin. He leaned down and kissed them away. It had been the first time he’d said those words. They were not easy for him to say but when he did say them, he made sure she knew their truth._

After that day, they had become an official couple. All of their friends and anyone around them who cared to notice knew. He had moved into her mansion, begun sharing her room and living as lovers do. She still gave him the quiet understanding and necessary time and space to figure out this new state of their relationship, but the passion had only increased, as had his desire to please her. 

He fidgeted on the doorstep and adjusted his tie for the hundredth time. Beside him, his companion giggled softly and turned to him, helped him fix it again, gave him a soft, quick kiss on the cheek, and then and reached out and took his hand into hers, leaning into his side reassuringly. 

“Relax, Heero.” She whispered and gently squeezed his hand. “We’ll get through this together.” As the door opened and the butler ushered them in, he took a deep breath and borrowed from the strength and reassurance that her love never failed to give.

* * *

Maureen Dorlan Stared at her reflection in the mirror over the mantle and noticed with disdain the fine lines and grey hairs that had begun to make an appearance. She had always considered herself a practical woman. Looks and appearances were important in the circles she once travled in, but, today, things were different. Her daughter was coming to visit and, though Maureen looked forward to seeing her, It also made her aware of how much time had passed.

Born into higher society, she had always been brought up in the ways of societarial propriety. As the wife of the Vice Foreign Minister she had had the honor and privilege of traveling to some of the world’s most interesting places and meeting the most fascinating people. She had helped her husband on many occasions to impress and entertain guests of all walks of life, but no opportunity he had presented her with had ever compared with the day he had brought the nearly three-year old bundle home with him on that fateful and terrible day.

He had been covered in soot and dust from the ransasking and destruction. Apparently, just before the King and Queen of Sanq had been taken into custody by OZ the king had entrusted his two children to his dearest friends. Her husband had been a minor member of the royal council and had served with dignity and loyalty to such an extent that the king had trusted him with his youngest child. He hadn’’t hesitated to accept the offer and had taken her home that very night.

“You knew we needed her as much as she needed us, didn’t you dear?” She said as she reached out and picked up the last family photo they had taken.

She would never forget the day he placed Relena in her arms. They had always wanted to be parents, but in their years of marriage, God had never granted them such joy until the moment she held the young princess. In that moment, Relena had ceased to be a princess and she a mere councilman’s wife. In that moment, she had become a mother and the child, her precious daughter.

She had always tried to make sure Relena had had the best. From the first moment, she made sure counselors and teachers could be found to help her daughter with any remaining trauma she might have from that night. Sometimes it had been all too easy for her to worry that Relena’s violent past affected the girl. She had been such a solitary child, choosing to play alone rather than with the other children her age. At social functions Relena often chose to sit alone or as close to her as possible as if afraid she might disappear. 

“Remember how hard we tried to get her to mingle with the other children?” she asked the photo again. The face of her husband smiled silently back at her. She was always such a timid little thing.”

As Relena grew older, the detached and quiet nature worried her. It had been difficult. The desire to protect her daughter’s true identity and to help her overcome the shadows of her past was a war that waged within her for years. She and her husband had discussed at length many times the right time and place to divulge the truth. The question of what the knowledge might do to her precious girl had frightened her. 

On that terrible day her husband had been taken from her, she had feared the worst. There had been no news of Relena or what had become of her. Neither of their bodies had been found in the debris and the rescue teams had determined that, had he survived the initial blast, it would only be a matter of hours before he succumbed to death without medical treatment. When Relena had contacted her to tell her of her survival, Maureen had nearly fainted of relief just to fall to her knees in grief upon learning of her beloved’s passing. 

When Relena had returned and embraced her crying and calling her her real mother it had been almost too much. The two had had so much to discuss. Just before he died, her husband had finally informed Relena of her true parentage but little else. It had fallen to her to have the discussion both she and her husband had dreaded with the daughter of their hearts. Relena had listened calmly as Maureen described the events that had unfolded. No more tears had been shed, but the cool resignation and understanding Relena had shown spoke to a change in her. Her daughter had always held the shadow of an unknown burden in her eyes but now it had come to the surface. That day had changed Relena in a way Maureen had never wanted. It hardened her heart and steeled her against the world. 

“And can you believe it? Our Relena has gone from being that timid child, to queen of the world and taking over your former position. I know you’re as proud of her as I am.”

There was a gradual maturity she had seen develop in her then teenaged daughter as she resurrected and led her fallen homeland only to surrender it just as regally and maturely when circumstances called for her to do so. She would have given anything to take the pain of the burden from her daughter’s young shoulders. When Sanq had fallen it had been hard enough, but then the Neo Whitefang had tried to kill her and then Mairmaeia had taken her hostage... it had been almost more than Maureen could bear. Having been the wife of a political figure she knew the daily risks she faced. It didn’t make it any easier.

Relena had kept her at an arm’s length at the time. Maureen hadn’t taken it personally. It had been later, during a late night conversation that Relena had revealed her reasons why. 

_They were having a cup of tea in the evening on one of the rare occasions Relena had found time to come home. She had paused and gotten very quiet. Maureen had looked at her, studying her daughter’s face for signs of stress or sadness. Suddenly, she looked up from her teacup, eyes heavy with a staggering amount of regret._

_“I’m so sorry, mother.” Maureen had not been expecting that of all things to come from her daughter._

_“Whatever for, sweetheart?”_

_“I pushed you away.” She began. “After father died, I told you you were my real mother but then I pushed you away instead of embracing the support you would have offered. I left you alone when you needed me most to resurrect a doomed dream and then I took the very position in the new government that got father killed…” It dawned on Maureen then just how large the burden Relena held was. Her daughter blamed herself for her father’s death._

_“Relena, you have nothing to apologize for.” She smiled warmly. “You know your father always did what he felt was right. He always fought for the truth no matter the risk, just as you do now. I know he is proud of the woman you have become.” She smiled as her daughter’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “I know I am.”_

_“Mother…” She stood and walked over to her, embracing her daughter as she cried. “I was trying to protect you. I thought, if you were farther away then the part of the world that hated me would leave you alone. I didn’t want you pulled back into the political mess that killed father.”_

_“Oh, Relena.” She held her long after the tea cooled and the two stayed up discussing many different subjects, including one which was to be discussed during their meeting_.

It had been no secret to her that Relena had a secret love. The girl had traveled halfway around the galaxy chasing the boy at one point, a fact of which she had disapproved but had little say over. She and her husband had agreed that once Relena knew the truth of her past they would allow her to live her life as she chose.

“You should have seen her dear! Oh, the trouble she got herself into! She nearly gave me a heart attack over half a dozen times!” She chuckled at the silliness of talking to a picture.

Relena had been fawning over the boy, now a man whom she understood had a codename in remembrance of the late Heero Yuy. As she understood it, he had started out with the intention of killing her daughter out of fear of his secrets being exposed but had over time come to protect her, saving her life on numerous occasions. Relena, however, seemed to outgrow chasing him and he, instead, seemed to come to her. 

“He even became the head of her security, dear!” She laughed. At least there seemed to be no fear of the boy ever fulfilling his deadly promise. “Even so, for your sake, dear, I shall ask him the most important questions of all.” She smiled. “Our little girl is all grown up now, my love.” She traced her fingers over his face one last time. “I look forward to seeing all that she shall accomplish next.”

The security alarm rang alerting her to their arrival. She placed the picture lovingly back on the mantle and made her way over to the window. She saw the care in which the young man helped her from the car and witnessed the tender moment of him leaning into her. Maureen smiled. She remembered similar times between her and her husband on some of his more stressful outings. She had to admit: the young man looked good standing next to her daughter. It was as if he was meant to be there. They vanished under the privacy of the front stoop and she turned to ready herself, smoothing her dress.

She heard the door as Charles let them in. She smiled at her daughter as Relena entered, arm-in-arm with her beau of choice. He had always been an attractive lad, but he had indeed grown into an impressive man. He wore a casual sports jacket and slacks with a dress shirt and tie and looked about as comfortable in it as a caged animal. She smiled a knowing smile. The boy had dressed himself up in an attempt to impress her no matter how uncomfortable it made him and all for Relena’s benefit. Not wasting another moment, she walked forward and embraced her daughter in a warm hug, one she found reciprocated with equal fervor,

“Happy Mother’s Day, mother!” Relena pulled back and Maureen got a good look at her. Not too long ago, her daughter had been an unhealthy pale color and thin as a board, most likely from stress. Within the last year, however, her face and figure had filled back out to her normal, healthy size and all color had returned. Credit for these changes, no doubt, went to the young man that held Relena’s heart so fiercely. 

“Heero Yuy,” She began, smiling warmly. “Welcome.” She grasped his hand and he shook hers gently. From what Relena had told her, Heero was not much of a hugger.

“Mrs. Dorlan.” He greeted back. 

“Please, Heero, call me Maureen! After all, how long is it that you and my daughter have known each other? Ten years?” He nodded and she noted the glances he kept casting at Relena.

“Mother, did you get the flowers I sent you?” Relena asked, walking over to the mantle.

“Yes, dear, and they were just lovely! Thank you so much!” The flowers had arrived earlier in the day: a lovely bunch of red roses and pink carnations decorated with baby's breath and the traditional greenery. the arrangement was perfectly lovely. Relena smiled back at her before reaching out to touch the photo briefly.

"Heero helped me pick them out. We just knew you would love them!” 

“Is that so? Thank you, Heero! How considerate!” She glanced at Heero and could have sworn she’d seen his face flush a little. “So, are you just coming for the day or do you intend to stay the night here?” It did not escape her notice how Relena’s young man seemed to tense up at her question. She was under no illusions as to how far the relationship of the young couple had progressed. She was well aware that he had officially moved into Relena’s home and-if their body language was any indication-into her room as well. She inwardly frowned at that thought. Knowing her daughter was all grown up did nothing to alleviate her protective instincts.

“I’m sorry Mother, but I can’t stay this time. I have a summit meeting first thing tomorrow. But you do know how much I wish I could?” Maureen nodded and waved it off.

“I understand, dear! Your father was always having to run off too. It’s an unfortunate consequence of the position.” Relena almost seemed to wince at the comment which made Heero tense which made Maureen immediately sorry she had mentioned it. 

“Lunch will be served soon and then we can all settle in for some good conversation.” Maureen smiled warmly at her daughter whose discomfort seemed to be gone now much to her relief. However, she still needed to discuss a few things with Heero alone before the day went too much farther forward.

“Relena, dear, I was wondering if you would go to the kitchen and inquire with the cook exactly how much time we have? I would like to take you and your young man to see the new greenhouse if we are able.” Relena looked to Heero and then back to her and she noticed how some unspoken message seemed to be communicated between the two. Relena opened her mouth as if to protest, but paused and smiled. Maureen noticed the nervous glance the young man cast at his girlfriend. After a moment, Relena gave a slight nod.

“Yes, Mother.” Relena answered. She walked to Heero and kissed him softly on the cheek, giving his hand a quick squeeze. “I won’t be long.” As she watched her daughter walk away, she turned her attention to Heero who continued to stare off after her, a look of adoration in his eyes.

“Now, young man, please have a seat. I have a few things I wish to discuss with you.” Heero stiffened and stared at her for a moment before complying, taking a seat in one of the armchairs. She smiled warmly before taking her own seat. It was clear he was nervous, but if her mind was to be fully at ease, these questions needed answered. It was clear that he made her daughter happy, but before she could fully give her blessing, there were things she needed to know.

“I understand when you first met my daughter, that you threatened to kill her. Is this true?” She saw surprise flash across his face for just an instant. He was a hard one to read, but one did not spend their lives playing the game of politics and courtly living without learning how to read people. His jaw tightened ever so slightly and he clenched his fists. She had struck a nerve.

“Yes, ma’am.” His voice was calm and impassive. “But that was due to specific circumstances. I have since then sworn to protect her.” She nodded.

“I see.” She continued to study him. “And how long have you been involved with her?” This question seemed to make him pause. She watched his eyes flick to the direction Relena had gone before settling back on her.

“We have been an official couple for just over a year now.” She nodded, studying him closely.

“But you have been involved in her life in other ways, am I correct?” There was a slight shift in his posture. He straightened himself up; a sign of power and confidence. 

“Yes ma’am. I have been the head of her security for almost a decade.” There was an amount of satisfaction in his tone. She nodded again, noting his posture. He was very good at keeping his cool. 

“My daughter cares for you deeply, Mr. Yuy. In fact, I happen to know that she loves you very much.” This got a reaction from him, slight but it was there. He shifted again, this time as if retreating ever so slightly. “After everything she has been through, after all that has occurred I only want her to be safe and happy. You understand this, yes?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He answered quickly, his tone was a little gruffer. Again she had struck a nerve, noticing the seriousness in his eyes.

“Good, then you must understand why I want an honest answer from you on of my next question?” He nodded. “Excellent.” She steeled herself for this. She didn’t like grilling the poor boy, but this wasn’t about either of them.

“I know in the past your actions have hurt my daughter, even so much to the point of sleepless nights and tears.” She saw pain flash through his eyes. _‘He knows’_ she thought. “I don’t like it when people hurt my daughter. She is the only family that I have left. Her father and I always wanted her to be happy, but above all we wanted her to be secure.” 

“As I said, Ma’am, I have sworn to protect her. I will keep her safe.”

“I have no doubt of your capability to keep her physically safe, Mr. Yuy.” She paused and met his gaze. “Her heart, however, is a far greater matter.” This got to him. She saw the momentary anger flash through his dark blue orbs and understood what it was about this young man that had captivated her daughter. She paused and watched as he seemed to take in every word. He was tense, but he _was_ listening. 

“What exactly do you hope to accomplish from this line of questioning? You have seen I am devoted to her.”

“Appearances can be deceiving. Actions do speak louder than words but in some cases simply are not enough. I am her mother. I love her more than life itself. So, Mr. Yuy, I must know: do you love her?” 

She watched as this man, this soldier, the love of her daughter's life, stood up. His eyes steeled over with conviction and resolve unrivaled by any she had seen before as he prepared to answer her. His fists were still clenched at first before he relaxed them and locked eyes with her.

“Mrs. Dorlan, I am aware that Relena is your only daughter and you love her more than anything. I also see the same fierce protectiveness demonstrated by Relena everyday in the dedication she shows to her work and to those around her. I also know to whom it is attributed. So much of who she is comes from you and your late husband. You raised her into the amazing woman that the whole universe admires and respects.” He paused and this time she felt _him_ studying _her_. She felt tears prick her eyes at the amount of respect she saw for her in his and the amount of devotion she heard coming from him for Relena.

“I have hurt Relena in the past. I hope to never do so again but I cannot see the future so I will only promise to try my hardest to make sure it never happens.” His eyes softened as he spoke his next words. “There is no word to describe what she means to me.” he paused again, eyes blazing with convisiton. “She is my world and I will do all that I can to keep her happy, safe, and healthy as long as she chooses to have me in her life.”

“Thank you, Heero. That is all I could ever ask.” He nodded and offered her the smallest of smiles just as they heard Relena entering the room.

“Mother, the cook says we have about twenty minutes since Heero and I were a bit early…” She trailed off and Maureen noticed how her eyes shifted from her to Heero and back. “Did I miss something?” Maureen laughed and walked forward, wrapping an arm behind her daughter’s back as she escorted her over to the couch.

“Not a thing, dear. I was just asking Heero if he would like to have a look at the family picture book in lieu of going to the greenhouse. I think we have some adorable bathtime pictures!” Relena blushed and Heero’s mouth quirked up again in that small smile.

“Mother!” Maureen laughed at her daughter's mortified expression as she joined her boyfriend on the couch. Yes, this was quite the Mother’s Day indeed and she had every intention of spending it with the young woman who made everything worthwhile.


End file.
